Transkrypty/Chaos to magia - część pierwsza
__TOC__ :Narratorka: Dawno, dawno temu, w czarodziejskiej krainie Chaosland, para królewska sprawowała rządy oparte na złu i dysharmonii. Król, magicznym rogiem rozprzestrzeniał chaos nad ich krainą. Królowa, dbała o antagonistyczny klimat. Wspólnie dbali o chaos i wojny królestwa oraz poddanych: złych, niemiłych antagonistów. Jednak z biegiem czasu Królowa stała się coraz milsza. Kucyki dbały o siebie, kochały i cieszyły się życiem, ale tylko w Equestrii. Królowa nie chciała więcej słyszeć o złości, zazdrości i dysharmonii. Nie usłuchała próśb Króla i pod wpływem Księżniczki Celestii przeobraziła się którejś nocy w przemiłą Księżniczkę Dobra. :gałęzi :Narratorka: Poprzysięgła, że sprowadzi na krainę wieczną miłość. Król odwołał się wtedy do najpotężniejszej znanej sobie siły''' Klejnotów Dysharmonii'. Moc Klejnotów Dysharmonii pomogła mu pokonać miłą małżonkę i zesłać ją po wsze czasy na Słońce. Dysharmoniczny Król przejął odpowiedzialność zanika za chaos i antagonistyczny klimat... :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': ''...i tak w krainie Chasolandzie na nowo zapanowała dysharmonia. Hmm... Klejnoty dysharmonii. Zdaje się że gdzieś o nich słyszałam... tylko gdzie? :piosenka tytułowa] : Lektor: My Little Pony: Chaos to magia - część pierwsza. :Chaosinka: Nareszcie się znalazłaś! Moon Night urządza spotkanie w zachodnim pubie. Chcesz iść? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: O, strasznie mi przykro... ale muszę dziś trochę nadgonić z lekturą. :Chaos: wzdycha Czy ona w ogóle robi coś poza czytaniem? Chyba po prostu woli książki od zabawy. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Gdzie ja słyszałam o Klejnotach Dysharmonii? :Garble: stęka :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Garble! Gar-ble! Garble? :Garble: stęka :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Tutaj jesteś. Chodź, znajdź mi ,,Przepowiednie znad Morza Czarnego". Co to jest? :Garble: No cóż, wybierałem się dzisiaj na imprezkę... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Och Garble, wiesz że nie mamy czasu na takie bzdury. :Garble: Są przecież wakacje! Wieczne! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nie, nie, nie... nie, nie, nie! stęka Garble! :Garble: Tutaj są! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: A! Klejnoty, Klejnoty, K, K, K... Acha! Klejnoty dysharmonii! Księżnicżka Dobra? :Spike: Księżnicżka Dobra? To postać z jakiejś starej bajki. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Dobra Księżnicżka, Dobra... acha! „Księżnicżka Dobra (w rzeczywistości nazywa się Królowa Antagonistka), mityczna postać z dawnych czasów. Żona króla, która chciała całkowicie władać w Chaoslof. Pokonana przez Klejnoty dysharmonii i zesłana na Księżyc. Według legendy w najdłużsą noc roku tysięcznego gwiazdy pomogą jej uciec i sprowadzić dobro nad krainę” wzdycha Garble! Czy ty wiesz co to znaczy? :Garble: Nie-aa.. :Garble: Aj! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Chwytaj za pióro, do Króla. :Garble: Już sekundę. O mam. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nauczycielu, jak wiesz dalej studiuję magię i właśnie odkryłam że stoimy na krawędzi przepaści! :Garble: Czekaj! Przep... przep... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Otchłani. :Garble: Chła... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Uch, czeluści? Uch, odkryłam że stanie się coś miłego! Bo widzisz, mityczna Księżnicżka Dobra może odzyskać wolność i wrócić do Chaoslandu i sprowadzić na nas wieczne dobro! Nie możemy dopuścić do tego, by to proroctwo się spełniło. Czekam na twoją odpowiedź. Twa stara uczennica, Księżycowa Wiedźma. :Garble: Uczennica, Księżycowa Wiedźma. Chaosowo! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ok, nie chwal się tak! Wyślij. :Garble: Teraz? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No, raczej? :Garble: Ja tam się trochę pomądrzę, bo król ma teraz na głowie przygotowania do święta Chaosu. A to już przecież pojutrze. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Właśnie dlatego. Pojutrze odbędą się tysięczne obchody święta Chaosu! Król musi dostać list niezwłocznie! :Garble: Newło... niezwło... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ekspresowo''!' :'Garble': Ej! Już, spokój! :'Garble': No ok, już dmucham. oddech i zieje ogniem No, list wysłany. Tylko się nie nakręcaj... :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': Spokojna głowa, ja się nie martwię. Chyba... :'Garble': list :'Księżycowa Wiedźma': I co? Wiedziałam że zaraz mi odpowie. I co? Lepiej, było się nie mądrzyć. :'Garble': odchrząkuje ''Moja stara i uparta uczennico! Wiesz jak bardzo cenię twój upór i że jesteś ciekawska. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: I co? :Garble: ...ale przestań już czytać te zakurzone księgi! Błagam! Przestań, panikować! Jesteś, straszną histeryczką. Nie zamartwiaj mnie na zapas. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: wzdycha :Garble: Wiedźmo! Życie ucznia-kucyka to nie tylko książki (jak możesz je czytać?!), dlatego powierzam ci nadzór nad przygotowaniami do tegorocznego święta, które odbędzie się w Chaosville. Oraz mam dla ciebie inne bardzo ważne zadanie: Poznaj kogokolwiek! Błagam cię, jeszcze raz! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: wzdycha :Garble: Spójrz na to z innej strony. Pozwolił ci zostać w bibliotece. To chyba dobra wiadomość. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Tak, wyśmienita. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo mam rację! Zawsze ją miałam, mam i będę miała! Rzucę okiem na przygotowania i znajdę w książkach dowód, że Królowa Dobra ma dobre zamiary. :Garble: Ta... kiedy zamierzasz poznać "kogokolwiek"? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Król chce bym doglądała przygotowań i wypełnię jego rozkaz, ale los Chaoslndu jest ważniejszy niż "ktokolwiek". :Strażnicy: rżą :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Dobrze. Jesteśmy. Thank, you very match! :Strażnicy: sapią :Garble: A może tutejsze kucyki są nieciekawe i nudne? Co ci zależy, chociaż spróbuj. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Um... hej. Jestem tu nowa i... :Gilda: i ucieka :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ubaw po kopyta! Chodźmy z tąd... :Garble: wzdycha :Garble: Formularz nadzoru nad przygotowaniami do święta. Numer jeden, przygotownia do bankietu: Farma Black Crystal. :Król Sombra: Aj, znowu! Po co to wszystko?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ech, no dobrze, idziemy... Hej, jak się masz? Ja jestem Księżycowa Wiedźma i przyszłam od Króla. :Król Sombra: Ok, to fajnie. Naprawdę wielka przyjemność poznać tego posłańca "nibykróla"! Jestem też Królem, więc mów mi wasza wysokość lub po prostu Sombra. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: głosem Co? Właściwie to ja tylko na sekundę... :Król Sombra: A więc po co przyszłaś posłannico? :Garble: chichocze :Księżycowa Wiedźma: odchrząkuje Zostałam wysłana żeby nadzorować przygotowania do święta dysharmonii. Ty tu dbasz o jedzenie (czy żarcie, jak kto woli)? :Król Sombra: Dobra, ok. Chcesz coś zjeść? Cokolwiek? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Jeżeli to tylko nie potrwa za długo to chyba zostanę... :trójkąta :Król Sombra: Jedzenie na stole! Bierzcie się za żarcie, bo ktoś zje waszą porcję! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ok, ale trochę mi się śpieszy... :Król Sombra: To jest Cloud. Smoke. Crystal. Black, Brown, Black Palace, Bad Snow, Angging Horseshoe, Rotten Apple, Rain Cloud, Antagonist Orange... głęboki oddech Big Evil, Fumar i Babka Fog. Obudź się babko, ktoś przyszedł... :Babka Fog: chrapie Co? Co? Co? Już obiad? Fuj! Co tam macie? :Król Sombra: No cóż, oni już chyba są niestety w rodzinie. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: kryształ śmiech No tak, spoko. Widzę że z jedzeniem jest ok, bo kryształy są gorzkie. Możemy ruszać w drogę. :Fumar: Nie zostaniecie na deser?! To po co ja się tak męczyłem?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Niestety przed nami jeszcze sporo roboty... :Rodzina Króla: westchnienie :Księżycowa Wiedźma: ...ok! Już, mnie tak nie podpuszczajcie! :Rodzina Króla: radości :Garble: Żarcie mamy z głowy, teraz pogoda. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Uch... Za dużo tego sernika z gorzkimi kryształami... :Garble: Hmm, kucyk imieniem Królowa Chrysalis miał się zająć złą pogodą. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No cóż, jakoś nie widzę żeby się uwijała. Zwykły pech. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: w błocie :Królowa Chrysalis: śmiech Uhm, żyjesz gapo? śmiech :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No, chyba. :Królowa Chrysalis: Śmiech No, już wstawaj. :Królowa Chrysalis: śmiech Oj, chyba ciut przesadziłam. Ech, zaczekaj no. Mój własny prywatny podmieńcowy wir! Nie, nie rozwalę ci grzywy. Naprawdę spoko. w śmiech :Garble: w śmiech :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Niech no zgadnę, panna Chrysalis? Podmieniec... o tym nie pisali. :Królowa Chrysalis: Cool, podmieniec to właśnie ja! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Wiem że miałaś się zająć stanem pogody. wzdycha Jestem Księżycowa Wiedźma (tylko nie mów do mnie posłaniec!) i zajmuję się przygotowaniami. :Królowa Chrysalis: Tak, tak. To nic wielkiego. Zajmę się tym zaraz gdy tylko skończę próbę. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Do czego ta próba? :Królowa Chrysalis: Wielcy Shadowbolts! Jutro ich występ uświetni obchody, a ja chcę im pokazać parę super, hiper sztuczek! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ci Shadowbolts? :Królowa Chrysalis: Tak! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Najszybsze pegazy jak Chasoland długi i szeroki? :Królowa Chrysalis: Zgadza się! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Pfft, przestań. W życiu nie przyjmą pegaza, który nie umie zapewnić pogody na ważne święto. :Królowa Chrysalis: Ej! Gdy zechcę, zachmurzę te niebo w 10 sekund! 10! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No, już ci wierzę. :Królowa Chrysalis: Jeszcze jeden wir i po krzyku! I co powiesz? Dziesięć. Krótkich. Sekund. To się nazywa mieć talent. owcy się Ale macie śmieszne miny. Haha! Jesteś naprawdę komiczna. Chętnie kiedyś się z tobą spotkam. :Garble: Ojej, jest odlotowa! się :Garble: 'Czekaj! Wcale nie wyglądasz aż tak komicznie! Hej, czekaj! :'Garble: Dekoracje. Jakie piękne, chaotyczne, dysharmoniczne! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Tak, dekoracje są piękne. To pójdzie migiem i zaraz będę w bibliotece. Jest ok. :Garble: Nie dekoracje, ta klacz! :Trixie: Nie, nie, nie, o! To będzie pasować. :Garble: Jak wyglądam? Jak moje kolce i grzebień? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Hej. :Trixie: Zaczekaj chwilę! Nie mogę się zdecydować. Och, tak! Fiolet zawsze jest najlepszy, nie sądzisz? I prawie do wszystkiego pasuje. Ale, po co tu przyszłaś?krzyk Na lśniące gwiazdy! Hej, co to ma być za "chevexus raides"?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Och, chodzi o moją grzywę? Nie ma o czym mówić. Chcę tylko sprawdzić dekoracje i zejdę ci z oczu jak najszybciej. :Trixie: To wszystko pięknie, ale co z twoją '''''prościutką grzywą?! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Zaraz! Dokąd mnie zabierasz?! Po co mi... nie! :Trixie: Nie, nie, nie-e. Za żółte. Za brązowe. Zbyt proste. Ulizane. Zbyt zwykłe. Zbyt lśniące. No ale mów mi lepiej! Nadal nie wiem skąd ty właściwie jesteś. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: się Ja... zostałam… wysłana... z samego Chaoslotu... żeby... :Trixie: Chaoslot?! Och, co za cudowne miejsce! Piękne, chaostyczne! Zawsze marzyłam żeby tam zamieszkać! Wszystko mi opowiedz, ale ze szczegółami! Czuję że to początek przyjażńi. Szmaragdy! Fatalny pomysł, lepiej dam ci rubiny. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Gazu!!! Zanim, wpadnie na pomysł, zafarbowania mi grzywy na różowo!!! :Garble: wzdycha :Garble: Powiedz, czy ona nie jest taka chaotyczna? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Skup się, Casanovo. Co mamy na liście? :Garble: odchrząkuje O, muzyka! I nic więcej! :Discord: O rety. Ciszej, ciszej! Już, nie chciałem, spokojnie. Nie chciałbym zostać jakimś ptaszkiem. No, więc jeszcze raz. I raz, i dwa, i raz, dwa, trzy, cztery! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Hop-hop! :Discord: Ciszej! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ojej, tak mi "przykro". Nie chciałam, żeby płyta się zacięła. Jestem tu żeby sprawdzić muzykę i jest ok. Jestem Księżycowa Wiedźma. przerwa Kim ty jesteś? :Discord: Ja? Discord. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nie słyszę! :Discord: Discord. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nie dosłyszałam. :Discord: Discord! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Cóż, jak widzę magnetofon zaczął działać, więc wszystko będzie w porządku. Pa! :Discord: Discord. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No dobra. Garble'a: Łatwizna. :Discord: wzdycha Jaki? Witaj, mój kumplu! :Discord: Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałem! Po tylu latach?! :Garble: Hej, Discord. :Discord: Ojeju! Od kiedy ty mówisz?! Nie wiedziałem że Garble coś mówi. To coś tak absolutnie niezwykłego, że… że aż nie wiem co powiedzieć! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: No to możemy ruszać w drogę. :Discord: Czekaj! :Garble: Co? :Discord: O czym gadają smoki? :Garble: Uch, co chcesz wiedzieć? :Discord: Najlepiej opowiedz mi o wszystkim. :Księżycowa Wiedźma: jęczy :Garble: No dobra... wyklułem się z czerwono-żółtego jajka... :Garble: ...i tak z grubsza wygląda cała moja historia! Do dnia dzisiejszego. O nim też ci opowiem. :Discord: Dobrze! :Garble: Uła! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Och, jak ten czas szybko leci gdy jesteś w draconequusowym towarzystwie. Tu się zatrzymuję gdy jestem w Chaosville. Mój smok musi iść spać. :Garble: Wcale że nie! No, już idę! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Och, mój biedaczek! Taki śpiący, że nie może utrzymać równowagi. :Discord: No tak! Ja go zaraz położę... :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Tak, tak. Damy sobie radę. Spotkamy się na święcie! :Garble: Ha, ale grzeczność! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Wiem, wiem. Ale muszę przekonać króla że mam rację a czasu jest mało. Chcę poczytać w spokoju z dala od tych stukniętych kucyków i ich towarzyskich zapędów. A światło? :Kucyki: Niespodzianka! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: jęczy: Czemu?! :Gilda: Niespodzianka! Jestem Gilda i urządziłam dla ciebie imprezę! Cieszysz się? Powiedz! Powiedz! Ha? Ha? Ha? Ha, ha, ha! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Niesamowicie. W bibliotekach powinno być całkowicie cicho. :Gilda: Ha, ha, ha! No co ty! Każda porządna impreza musi być hałaśliwa inaczej no wiesz… jest nu-dna! Widziałyśmy się na początku, pamiętasz? Ty się witałaś a ja na to oddech, pamiętasz? Nie widziałam cię wcześniej a to znaczy że jesteś tu nowa, bo ja znam wszystkie kucyki w Chaosville! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: jęczy :Gilda: I jeśli jesteś nowa to znaczy że jeszcze nikogo nie znasz. A jeśli nikogo nie znasz to jesteś smutna. Zrobiło mi się smutno i coś mi przyszło do głowy. Pomyślałam oddech trzeba urządzić wielką, odlotową, szaloną imprezę i zaprosić wszystkie kucyki w Chaosville! I teraz masz całe tłumy "poznańców"! :gwizdka :Król Sombra: A jak ty się wogule czujesz? :Gilda: Ooo, popłakała się ze wzruszenia! :Garble: "Papryczka Chili". Uuu... :Gilda: pełnymi ustami No co? Pychota! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: jęczy :Garble: Hej Wiedźmo! Bawimy się w "pociągnij kucyka za ogon"?! Chcesz przyjść? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Nie! Wszysycy w tym miasteczku są walnięci do kwadratu! Wiesz która godzina?! :Garble: Dzisiaj Wielkie Święto Chaosu. Nikt nie chce przegapić chwili, kiedy król zasieje chaos! Powinnaś czasem wyjść do znajomych. Oni cię po prostu...! :Księżycowa Wiedźma: przedrzeźnia Uch, chciałam sobie spokojnie poczytać książkę o Klejnotach Dysharmonii, ale zamiast tego muszę znosić dziką imprezę rozbrykanych kucyków "W najdłuższym dniu roku tysięcznego, chmury pomogą jej w ucieczce i sprowadzi na nas wieczną dobroć." Może król ma rację... Może to tylko zwykła stara legenda... :Garble: Wiedźmo, idziesz? Zaraz przyjdzie król! :Gilda: Czy to nie cudowne? Nie cieszysz się? Bo ja się cieszę. Nigdy w życiu. Od tej chwili kiedy cię spotkałam cię spotkałam i zrobiłam oddech ale sama rozumiesz, to było coś takiego imprezowego! :fanfary :Burmisztrzyni: Kucyki! Ja, burmisztrzyni Chaosville mam zaszczyt ogłosić otwarcie obchodów antagonistycznego święta dysharmonii! :okrzyki :Burmisztrzyni: Za kilka minut będziemy mogli podziwiać wspaniały rozsiew chaosu i zaczniemy się cieszyć najdłuższym dniem w roku. A teraz, pozwólcie że wam przedstawię władcę naszej krainy. Tego samego, który sprowadza chaos i zło. Niedobrego. Niemądrego. Tego, która źle panuje w Chaoslandzie… :Discord: Gotowi? :Burmisztrzyni: ...Króla Chaosu! :Trixie: Hę? :Tempus: Ale... gdzie jest Król? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Niezły początek. :Burmisztrzyni: Na pewno zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni, Król się pojawi! :Gilda: Ach, zgadywanki! Jak je uwielbiam! Gdzie się schował Król? :westchnienia :Gilda: Uuu, to się zapowiada, niezwykle. krzyczy :westchnienia :Księżycowa Wiedźma: O rety... Księżniczka Dobroci! :Garble: 'mdleje :'Księżniczka Dobroci: Witajcie moi kochani poddani. Już tak dawno nie widziałam tych waszych, przesłodkich pyszczków! :Królowa Chrysalis: Co zrobiłaś z naszym królem?! :Król Sombra: zaciśnięte zęby A ty dokąd? :Księżniczka Dobroci: się A co? Ja jestem, waszą Władczynią! Nikt mnie nie pamięta? Kim jestem? :Gilda: Och, och, zgadywanki! Hm... Księżniczka! Albo... Dobra Władczyni! Nie! Miłośniczka Miłości, koloru różowego... :Księżniczka Dobroci: Przestaliście mnie rozpoznawać, bo zostałam wygnana na całe tysiąc lat? Nie pamiętacie legendy? Nie dostrzegacie znaków? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Ja tak! I wiem kim jesteś. Mówili na ciebie Królowa Chaoslandu, jesteś współwładczynią naszego państwa! :westchnienia :Księżnicżka Dobroci: Proszę, proszę, więc ktoś mnie jednak pamięta. A wiesz co ja tu robię? :Księżycowa Wiedźma: Jesteś tu... żeby... przełyka ślinę :Księżnicżka Dobroci: chichocze Ta długa noc moje kucyki, będzie waszą ostatnią jak złych. Bo od tej pory, będziecie.... mili! zły śmiech razem z unoszącymi się serduszkami :Lektor: Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową Kategoria:Transkrypty odcinków dodatkowych Kategoria:Transkrypty